The Escort
by Erkith
Summary: Dom returns from a yearlong absence to a warm welcome. Time had not changed a thing. Or had it? Has he lost something he never knew he wanted? – Another sad KD similar to Soldier and Spy.


**Disclaimer: **As usual I own no characters, rights to the books, royalties, or the world… (see Tammy Pierce for the above.) I just write fanfics.

**Author's Note from Erkith: **Another one-shot (I'm brimming with ideas for them) a little different from the others… DKOM/Soldier mix?

Good News: I've started a Spy chappie…

Bad News: I'm stuck.

Enjoy!

_**Erkith

* * *

**_

**The Escort**

_The Escort stood still. Perfectly and utterly still. _

_Colours danced by as a hundred tiny flames – hot and unspeakably mesmerizing._

_It was a no more than a blur._

_Music lilted over the air like a murmured word – sweet and powerfully moving. _

_It was no more than a whisper._

_Love fluttered to him as fragile as a butterfly – appealing and impossibly unreachable._

_He knew what he had lost._

"Dom! You're back! Thank the Goddess!"

I laughed as she flung her arms around me, hugged her close. I'd missed her. "Good to see you too, Protector. Oof!" Rubbing my stomach where she punched me, I grinned down at her.

She glared at me, all feisty lady knight, and slipped out of my arms. She really hates it when I call her that… I can't resist.

I'd been away for almost a year. It was good to know time had not changed a thing.

"Why does it sound like I'm riding to the rescue?" I asked.

"There's a ball tonight." Neal answered with a laugh.

"Ahhh." I raised my eyebrows in appreciation. That would do it. Kel and I had tacitly agreed to escort each other to these things when we could, and thus save ourselves from the ever-present matchmakers.

Kel scrunched her nose with mock distaste. "Can you imagine? You weren't around. Yuki's not around. And I almost had to go with Meathead!"

Said knight gave her a light punch in the arm.

My lips twitched. This was so typical.

"You won't make me go with him will you?" Kel pleaded with dismay.

"Always willing to help a damsel in distress," I chuckled and shielded my head as both she and Neal aimed a blow in my direction.

"He must have meant you, Meathead." Kel taunted.

A rawr met this.

"So you'll be my escort?" she asked, dodging Neal who was now trying to tickle her.

I grinned, stepping into his way. "Of course, Kel."

Laughing, she bolted to the door and gave us a saucy bow with her hand pressed to her heart. "Thank you!" she chirped and darted off with a wave.

Light glinted sharply, piercingly off her fingers. I froze. Neal's punch me squarely in the stomach. Everything stopped. The smile slipped from my face.

"Neal, what was that?" I heard myself ask.

Neal gave me an odd look. "A ring," he said slowly.

As cousins go, Neal is spectacularly useless. "Yes, Meathead, I'm aware of that. But the Kel **I** know doesn't wear rings."

Why was such a small thing setting me off? Why was dread drying my throat? Surely there was nothing to worry about…

"She does now."

"Since when?"

"Midwinter."

Not that long ago. I'd nearly made it back for midwinter… but then that skirmish…

"Why the sudden change of heart?" The unbidden words stuck in my throat.

Again the odd look. "Well, she **is** getting **married**, Dom."

I couldn't breathe through the shock.

_The Escort's vision focused as the Widower bent to her hand and kissed the glint of gold. The Lady's laugh cut through the silence around him. Helpless anger surged through him. _

_A hollow anger circling ever closer to the core of his sanity._

_A dagger of despair spiraling ever faster through his gut._

_A wave of grief flooding every corner of his heart._

_He knew what he had lost._

She was stunning. I had to admit. Kel – my one of my best friends – looked absolutely gorgeous… too gorgeous. I wasn't the first time I'd seen her in a dress, but I had to fight the urge to blush; it **was** the first time for that.

I tried to shake off the odd mood. This was Kel.

I let out a low whistle. "Aren't we dressing up fancy these days?"

We laughed. Her laughter echoed through me – not a peal of bells, not the tinkling of fine glass – a full-throated laugh. An unabashed truth. This was Kel.

"Yes, well Lalasa went a little crazy."

Ahhhh... that would do it. It was a shame Yuki wasn't around.

"I've wriggled my way out of the last few balls."

I raised a brow. "Have you now?" We'd started walking towards the ballroom. How had she managed that? These things are notoriously hard to get out of… "Raoul?"

Kel grinned. "And Buri. Who else?"

And those two are notorious for dodging them. So are we… Or we were.

_The Lady returned to him and spoke lightly. The Escort memorized her every word, considered the tone of every syllable; he remembered the light of her eyes, and committed the warmth of the smile to memory. This was his Lady._

_The Widower watched them with mistrust. The Escort did not care._

_He offered his hand and took his promised dance. His first and last._

I couldn't stand it. She wasn't going to tell me. I stopped her as we reached the Steward, bowed to her, as many do before entering. The flash of metal was cruelly beautiful.

"That's a nice ring you've got there." My throat tightened as I watched her finger it.

She gave me a sharp look. "Thank you." I had to look away. Quietly wary eyes that revealed nothing. This was Kel.

I swallowed hard, struggled for a normal tone. "Heard Kennan's back." My success surprised me. My heart beat through my body as a vicious blow. Sound rushed past my ears white-washed and meaningless. Breath refused to come easily.

Our gazes met. "He is. He came back for Midwinter." I had not. I had lost my chance.

"You still needed an escort?"

"I still wanted one."

"Keladry of Mindelan, may I have a dance?"

"Of course, Dom."

_It ended._

_The melody ceased to murmur. The dancers moved away._

_He held her a moment longer, too long, and found it not nearly long enough._

_Closing his eyes, the Escort dropped a light kiss on her hair._

_Inhaling her scent. Preserving the memory. Steeling himself._

_Then he let her go, and she returned to her lover's grasp._

_Within the Widower's arms she turned and held the Escort's gaze. He held hers, unwavering._

"_Goodbye, my Lady."_

_It was no more than a whisper._

_Only the Escort knew it would be their last dance.

* * *

_

**AN: **_He bowed low and walked away._ (alternate ending that I might tack on…your opinion on that would be nice) I'm sorry I needed to say it, but I didn't want the ruin the ending…

I'm SORRY! I'M SORRY! I love KD but it just never works out when I write it… always sad…

(Except DKOM, TLNRSC, and possibly the Spy…)

I'm gonna go cry, but please REVIEW! (I'm getting depressed over some of the small categories… ie. 1 review per chapter, 4 days before 1st review etc.)


End file.
